


Desire

by Lieju



Category: Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: Desire Demon - Freeform, Gen, basically it's from dragon age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: Spirou comes face to face with a demon feeding on desire. It will tempt you by promising you what you really want...





	

Spirou glanced at the clock, doing his best to keep the tied demon in his sight.

 

"I'm sure your friend will come back soon," the demon told him.

 

Spirou's attention snapped back to the horned feminine form. She (no, _it_ , he reminded himself) had sounded so... defeated?

 

"He will."

 

 _And when Fantasio gets back he will hopefully bring with him the spell to banish you back where you came from_ , he added mentally.

 

He allowed himself to examine the demon's form more closely. Now that he really got a better look at her she didn't seem like the lustful abomination she had been described as by the father of the man she had been keeping as her captive.

 

She smiled, and it was such a sad smile, so different from the evil grin she had displayed when first dropping her human disguise and facing Spirou and Fantasio in battle. Battle the two reporters wouldn't have had any hope of even surviving hadn't it been certain magical precautions the Count had managed to whip up for them. Spirou tried to keep that in mind. This thing was dangerous.

 

"This will be a relief, if I'm honest," the demon said. "You'll be doing me a favour."

 

"What?"

 

"Being here... Trapped by _that man_ , being forced to..."

 

She trailed off. "It will be a relief. Getting back home."

 

"Home?"

 

It hadn't really occurred to Spirou, but now that he thought of it, it was obvious. She had been summoned here, to this world, against her wishes. But still...

 

"You're saying you're not actually... It wasn't you who came to him?"

 

She seemed genuinely shocked. "Who told you that?" She frowned. "It was his father, wasn't it? The duke? As bad as his son!"

 

Spirou nodded. "I guess so... Do you... Do demons have family?"

 

She sighed. "Oh my sweet little Spirou..."

 

Spirou lifted his gaze from the floor, suddenly aware of how he had let his attention wander. "What?"

 

She curled up in the corner, as much as she could being restrained by the magical binds. Spirou wondered how he hadn't realized just how vulnerable she was before. Or this old... When he had first met her he had for some reason assumed she was about his age. But now that he actually paid attention it was clear how she was at least in her 40's, the first strands of gray strands in her flaming red hair...

 

"No, it's nothing."

 

Spirou bent down to her level. "No, you said something. Please..."

 

He wasn't even certain what he was pleading for, but it seemed significant. She had almost told him something _important_. Something he already knew on some level.

 

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

 

She looked up, meeting his eyes. And she looked scared. "Spirou... Please, just let it go, forget about me, I can't..."

 

"Are you trying to protect me?" that much seemed obvious.

 

But from what? Spirou felt like he was in the dark, trying to grasp at the light that shone in the distance. He could almost remember...

 

"Please, all I've ever wanted was for you to be safe." She stopped to fight back her tears. "I sacrificed everything for you, hoping they would take care of you..."

 

And Spirou knew who she was.

 

"Mom?"

 

She looked him in the eye, smiling through her tears. "My little baby!"

 

She frowned and shook her head. "No! You weren't supposed to know!"

 

Spirou grasped her shoulder. He hadn't realized it before but the fabric of her dress was similar to the bellhop uniform he had worn as a kid...

 

"You- you were the one who left me at the orphanage?"

 

He hadn't even realized he had memories of those events. He had been a newborn at the time and had only learned as a teen about how he had been found by the nuns at the steps of the orphanage. But his mother's voice, his scent... It was all familiar, awakening hidden memories he hadn't been even aware of before.

 

"Mom! But how?"

 

"I was dying, my little Spirou. I could not have been able to take care of you... And you deserved more in life than death in the snow before your life had even truly began. I could only hope people would take care of you. Raise you into a fine young man..." She smiled. "Looks like I was right to put my faith on them."

 

"But how are you here now? And a demon!"

 

"I made mistakes in life, and paid dearly. And now I will pay for those mistakes. When your friend comes back-"

 

"No!"

 

How could she even say something like that? They had just been reunited, how could she even suggest he'd let her be banished again?

 

Spirou reached to untie the rosaries binding her. "You don't have to go back. I'll help you."

 

She looked at him in disbelief. "Spirou?"

 

He helped her up. "Are you okay?"

 

She stoop up, leaning against him for support. "Yes."

 

She reached to hug Spirou. "My little boy. We'll be together forever."

 

Spirou relaxed in the warm gentle embrace and closed his eyes. "Yes."

 


End file.
